Act 13: The Heavy Cries
is the thirteenth episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Summary Mako must use her maternal nature when she and Kotoha must protect both their team and children who are abandoned from their families by an Ayakashi. Plot Jii finds out from the Kuroko that Mako is making dinner. Mako is seen holding a knife while she cuts an onion. Kotoha says that she is looking forward to it. Mako then searches for thinly sliced meat. But she can't find any, and says she'll have to go buy some. Later, Ryuunosuke and Chiaki are doing sit ups to make their stomachs smaller. Then, Mako goes out to buy groceries for the meal she is cooking for the Shinkengers, while the guys fear what she will be cooking for dinner. While she is out, she finds several children crying due to creatures known as the Shiro-Oniko, created by the Ayakashi Nakinakite to replace them in their parents' eyes.She begins fighting Nakinakite as the other Shinkengers arrive to assist, only for the guys to end up with Nakinakite's Aka-Oniko latching on as they begin to weigh them down the longer they cry. The guys and Jii do their best to keep the Aka-Oniko happy, (like Ryuunosuke pretending to be a mom) while the girls go out to cheer up the crying children by dressing up as a monkey and turtle until the injuries Mako received from the fight take their toll. As Kotoha tries comforts Mako, their work with the children caused the Sanzu River to dry up as Nakinakite resurfaced to get them. Though the two were at a disadvantage against the Ayakashi by themselves, Shinken Pink and Shinken Yellow combine their Mojikara to destroy Nakinakite by using the Tenchi no Mai (dance of earth and sky), with his creations fading away. When Nakinakite resurrects as a giant, the group forms ShinkenOh before two Aka-Oniko latch onto them. With Shinken Blue's urging, the guys form DaiTenkuu and land on the back of Nakinakite, giving him a taste of his own medicine. While he is berated for having a bad idea, the girls in ShinkenOh finish off Nakinakite as DaiTenku flies off, dissolving the Aka-Oniko. After reuniting the children with their parents, Mako returns and finishes cooking everyone's dinner with help from the Kuroko. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Mother: *Child: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Hidden Shield (Shishi Origami), Tora (Tora Origami) *Shinken Blue - Hidden Shield (Ryuu Origami), Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Kame (Shinkenmaru - Tenchi no Mai), Hidden Shield (Kame Origami) *Shinken Green - Hidden Shield (Kuma Origami), Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer) (x2), Saru (Land Slicer) (x2), Saru (Shinkenmaru - Tenchi no Mai), Hidden Shield (Saru Origami) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, *'Key Title Kanji': 泣 (Cry; in reference either to the tearful children abandoned or by the crying of the male Shinkenger held down by Nakinakite's minions) *The costumes that Mako and Kotoha wear to cheer up the crying children are a reference to the animals represented by their respective Origami. *This episode was never adapted in Power Rangers Samurai but some of the footage in Sanzu River was used in Party Monsters. Home video releases *The first volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with the show's first 16 episodes, as well as the director's cut of the first two episodes, and was released on February 7th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81Fby7bb-xL. SL1373 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 1, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Act 13: The Heavy Cries, Act 14: The Foreign Samurai, Act 15: The Imposter and Real Deal's Arrest and Act 16: The Power of Kuroko. Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi